The Pretender
by Sukiyomi2012
Summary: Rain Nakagawa was a 17 year old student who wasn't really the best student. She had a passion for music more than dueling but who will decide that? Seto Kaiba/OC


Seto Kaiba x Rain Nakagawa Domino City

For some the first day of a new semester was like a new start, but for Rain it seemed no more than just like another day. Looking around the seventeen year old watched as students gather and conversate with one another though she was paying more attention to the music in her headphones than anything her hands in her pockets of her leather jacket that covered up her school uniform, she had bumped into something hard like a brick wall, but unfortunately it hadn't been a brick wall. Nakagawa looked up and apparently she had bumped into Seto Kaiba. Who did not look happy. She chuckled lightly and bent down to pick one of his books up for him, "Yo sorry man." she shrugged it off lightly but Kaiba had given her the most intensifying glare that anyone had ever given her. The young boy snatched his book from her hand and opened his mouth to speak, "Next time watch where you're walking you ingrate." "Oh rich boy's threatening me. I'm shaking." Rain had smirked and put her headphone back in her ear and walked up to the boy, "I'd be paying more attention of where I was standing." Kaiba hadn't spoken a word after that. "Aye Yugi looks like Kaiba has a new enemy." Joey Wheeler the pretentious blonde duelist spoke to his best friend. Yugi Mouto rubbed his head, "That's Rain Nakagawa Joey." "What bout her Yug?" Joey put his hands in his pockets. Tea sighed, "Well she is in one of the top 5 for best female duelists in Japan." she started, "and she's in this underground band that people have been spreading rumors about for the past couple years." "She does look like the band type. I wonder what she does." Tristan spoke up. "If anything she's extremely talented. But I heard that she's going to reveal the truth about her band and she's hosting a concert down in Domino Square next weekend. She's always listening to music. Even gets away with it in class I'm surprised the teacher hasn't yelled at her about it." Tea explained.

x x x _It's a fucked up world_ _What do you get?_ _Sex and love and guns, light a cigarette_ _It's a fucked up world_ _What do you get from it?_ _Sex and love and guns, light a cigarette_ Class was going to start soon but Rain could care less. The 17 year old was thinking about her band's first concert that next weekend more than anything, dueling was just a side hobby of her's but music was her passion. Of course she was in the top five of the top ranked duelists in Japan, she could have made it to the finals of the Battle City tournament too - if it had not been for the opportunity of a lifetime to travel to the States to play in Los Angels, California. She took the concert over dueling. She finished the last drag from her cigarette and started walking to class. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had taken her jacket off and draped it on the back of her chair. Pretty rich boy Kaiba had unfortunately had to sit behind her. He was reading like he always was that or he was on his laptop reading and replying to emails from his job over at the Kaiba Corporation. Hm. Rain sat down at her desk and pulled out her materials. He must have had a tough life hadn't he? Being an orphan with his younger brother Mokuba being adopted from a ruthless man named Gozaboro Kaiba. He must have hated to share a name with that nightmare of a person. Rain's life wasn't as hard on the other hand but. Growing up without a mother - and having her father be the one to make all of her decisions for her up until she stood up for herself when she was 16. She had only been starting to do things on her own for the past year. Class was just boring and a drag to her. Listening to the teacher lecture over life and politics which Rain had cared nothing for. She wanted school to get over with already she had one more year before she could graduate - it had been the same with Seto Kaiba. He was in her graduating class. It was lunch time, kids gathered around to play duel monsters against each other. Rain - sometimes watched - but today she sat on the roof smoking a blunt she had rolled before school started if she got caught with this she'd be fucked, but she didn't care. She had only one drag from it before the door had opened, "Shit shit shit." she lit out the drag and coughed throwing it in her container and into her bag, "Hm. Little Rain smokes weed doesn't she?" that voice was unfortunately Seto Kaiba's. "What's it to you? I only smoke to clear my head." "If a little birdy somehow got to the principle I'm sure you'd get expelled." Kaiba stated mockingly. "Seto Kaiba - would _tattle_ on me?" I stood up and let out some laughter throwing my bag over my shoulder, "What made you come up here in the first place?" There was a few moments of silence and a gentle breeze of wind, "Why did you drop out of the Battle City Tournament?" he finally said. Rain looked away, "I went to LA for a concert with my band. I chose music over dueling unfortunately. I would have been able to win that tournament too if not for that opportunity." "Well, let's test that theory why don't we?" Kaiba spoke up. Back when he found out that one of his contestants dropped from the tournament he was pissed. But who would have thought it would have been Rain? "You, me. Let's have a duel after school at my house." his voice was stern, "4 pm." "Good because I have a tattoo appointment at 2:30." Rain smirked, "prepare to get your ass whooped pretty boy." she walked up to him and looked up, "I'm tough to beat." ****

x x x _My lips are pale and vicious._ _You're foaming at the mouth._ _You've suffered in the darkness._ _I'll suck the pain right out._ _So come and taste the reason _ _I'm nothing like the rest._ _I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me._


End file.
